


Attention Whore

by Green



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes a break at a party from all the attention he hates and finds the kind of attention he really needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Whore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abstractconcept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/gifts).



> This was beta read by the wonderful floweringjudas.

"You have such a lovely, fuckable mouth," Snape said, his breath rasping against Harry's ear.

It was cold, and quiet, and Harry hadn't even known Snape was there on the balcony until he felt his body looming close, slim and cool but still overpowering, somehow. Harry shivered. There was something so deceptive about the smoothness of Snape's voice, and not for the first time Harry wondered just what he was doing. But then Snape's hand skimmed over his back and tangled in his hair, then tightened and pulled his head back roughly. With a shudder of absolute pleasure, his body reminded him _why_.

"I've been watching you all evening," Snape continued softly. "I saw you slip out -- are you hiding, Potter? Do you truly not enjoy all the attention?"

Harry's hands gripped the crumbling stone of balcony's half-wall. No, he didn't like the attention. He hated being the focus of scrutiny. But this kind of attention, where Snape was holding, touching, talking, taunting ... this was exactly the kind of attention he liked.

Snape's tongue flicked out and touched Harry's earlobe just a split second before sharp, uneven teeth latched on to the side of his neck. Brilliant red pain sparked under his skin. That would leave a mark, which of course Snape already knew. The bastard _liked_ leaving marks for Harry to deal with later.

"I ... I didn't know you were here tonight," Harry said, and found his voice to be shakier than he would have liked.

Snape made a disinterested noise and slipped a hand through the front of Harry's robes, grinding the heel of his hand against Harry's already throbbing erection. Then, holding Harry so that he couldn't move, couldn't turn around to face him, he began to speak again.

"You haven't touched yourself, have you? No one has touched this lovely prick for days and days. How does it feel, to go without, to deny yourself?" Snape whispered, his breath hot in Harry's ear.

"I hate you," Harry said, his voice as weak as his knees.

"Lying little slut," Snape said, chuckling darkly. "You need it so badly you'd let me take you right here."

Rather than deny it, as his more intelligent side was telling him to do, Harry pressed back against Snape's body and made an incoherent, hungry noise that was as close to _Please_ as he could manage.

With a thick sound of impatience, Snape spun Harry around in his arms and kissed him. It was hard and sharp and showed Harry how much Snape _owned_ him, which made Harry groan and clutch at the front of Snape's robes just to remain upright.

"Get down and suck me," Snape said, and then pushed on Harry's shoulders, sending him to his knees.

How long Snape had been planning this, Harry didn't know, but he did know that his robes were already parted at the waist, leaving easy access to his trousers. Harry's fingers barely fumbled with the fly before Snape's proud, hot cock was in his hand. He just barely kept himself from moaning at the sight and feel of it before licking a long, slow stripe up the underside from base to tip.

Snape's own moan was not nearly as restrained, and Harry looked up at him with a grin. It was the first time Harry'd gotten a good look at his face tonight, and he felt his smile falter at the intense black _hunger_ staring down at him, a gaze so powerful Harry thought it might swallow him up.

"I said _suck_ me, Potter," Snape said, and Harry hastened to obey.

The taste of clean, salty skin sliding across his tongue into his mouth made Harry's eyes flutter closed. He forgot where they were, nearly forgot who he _was_ in the moment. The feel of Snape's cock pushing through his lips and down, down, down to bump the back of his throat made Harry moan and grab himself through his trousers.

"None of that, Potter," Snape admonished with a sharp tug to the hair at the nape of his neck. "Put your hands behind your back."

 _Yes_ , Harry thought, crossing his wrists at the base of his spine as though they were tied there with Snape's words alone. There would be no touching, no talking, just him giving up control to Snape completely. Hot, needy lust grabbed him, made more powerful by equally hot shame, burning his skin and flooding his thoughts. _This_ was what he needed, what he'd craved in the four days since he'd seen Snape last.

"I'm going to fuck your pretty little mouth, Potter," Snape said, doing just that. "And you're going to take every ... last ... bit." He punctuated the last three words with jabbing thrusts. He had one hand still fisted in Harry's hair while the other traced gentle lines against his jaw and cheekbone. The dichotomy of rough/gentle, soft/hard, made Harry's eyes water and his heart clench.

"Pretty little slut," Snape whispered, and then came, hot and pulsing, down Harry's throat.

Gasping, Harry pulled away. Snape pulled him to his feet and licked the corner of his mouth, then gave him a gentle kiss. Confused, Harry pulled away and stared at him. Snape, as usual, gave nothing away with his eyes.

"You should come by later," Snape said, and then turned, unlocked the door with a wave of his wand, and then walked away. Harry was left standing alone, feeling a bit stunned.

And then, slowly, ignoring his own too-hard cock, Harry smiled.


End file.
